


What's In a Name

by ventisquear



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventisquear/pseuds/ventisquear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran finds out what the name 'Surana' means... but Airam is determined to prove it's not true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In a Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut ever. But when I found out what the name ‘Surana’ means, how could I resist? The meaning of the name ‘Zevran’ that I mention here is in fact the meaning of ‘Zorro’. But it suits him, no? ;o)
> 
> Special thanks to Brelaina, for beta-reading this

Zevran was smiling inwardly, only half-listening to what Airam was saying. He was sure he knew where they would end up – accidentally, of course – the moment they crossed _Via delle Vite_. And sure enough, it didn’t take much longer before they stopped in front of the big three-floor high building.

“Oh, look! It’s that big book store again!”

“Funny how it walked right into our way, yes?”

Airam looked at him with the puppiest eyes ever. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. But since we’re here, let’s go in, just for a moment?”

“But _amore_ , you already have more books than you could read in next hundred years.”

“Just because you never read…” Airam paused. “You know how to read, don’t you, Zev?”

“And what kind of question is that? Of course I do.”

“Really? Then how come I’ve never seen you reading?”

“You wound me, Air. Someone as awesome like me doesn’t need to lie –”

Airam arched his brow. “ _Lock picking_.”

“Ah, you always stick to the details. Fine then. What would you like me to do to prove myself this time?”

“Nothing too difficult. Just read what’s written above the door.”

“ _Benvenuto nella migliore libreria di Antiva_.”

“Exactly. And now that they welcomed us so politely, how can we refuse? Come on.”

oOo

In the book store, everything went as usual: Airam was having fun examining books or discussing them with the proprietor, while he was having fun watching Airam. The crazy mage always got so absorbed in books that everything else ceased to exist, and sometimes he would frown at a book, or laugh, or give little comments. The assistants probably thought he was totally crazy, but thanks to his fame – and gold – they treated him like royalty.

“Zev, come here! You’ve got to see this!”

He walked to Airam and, wrapping his arms around his waist, peeked over his shoulder. “Oh? What is so interesting?”

“Look, this book explains the meaning of all the names in Thedas! They say Airam means ‘loved by the Maker’.”

“That fits. With your tendency to get injured in the most impossible and ridiculous ways –”

“Yes, yes, very funny. Alistair means ‘ _defender_ ’… that suits him well, don’t you think? What an amazing book, I must have it! And Arainai means… oh! It’s not listed! Then perhaps Zevran… ah ha! It means ‘ _golden dawn_ ’! Did you know that? I like it! It’s so true!” Airam turned his head to him and he couldn’t resist kissing him on the lips.

“What about Surana?”

“Let me see… Sol… Sub… Sun… ah, here it is. Surana – making ple- what _nonsense_!” Airam closed the book with loud slap and tossed it away.

“Wait! What did it say? Show me!”

“It’s all nonsense, Zev. The author must have been drunk when he wrote that one.”

“Now I’m intrigued. I have to see it.” He reached for the book, but Airam was faster.

“No. I already said it’s nonsense.”

“Bigger than ‘ _golden dawn_ ’? Come on, _amore_ , let me see it. I promise I won’t laugh, whatever it is.”

“‘ _Golden dawn’_ is beautiful, that’s exactly what you are for me.”

“My dear Air, if you think you’ll get me distracted by sweet compliments, then you do not know me as well as you should.”

They circled around the shop, eyes locked, Air pressing the book firmly to his chest. He tried to get behind him a few times, but the crazy kid knew his movements too well by now. After a few rounds, the shop proprietor ran in between them.

“ _Ma per favore, signori!_ There’s no need for this, yes? If you need another copy of the book, here you go, you may have it.” And handed the book to him.

Airam fumed with fury. “ _No, idiota!_ We didn’t want another copy, even one is too much!” The man paled and blabbered some excuses, but Airam didn’t listen any more. “Zev, don’t…”

“No no no. No puppy eyes this time. Now let me see…” He flipped through it until he found the correct page and looked at what had made his crazy mage so angry. **_Surana: making pleasant sounds._** He looked up at Airam, who looked positively hurt. He pushed the book in the proprietor’s hands, and quickly closed the distance between him and Airam and wrapped his arms around his waist again.

“ _This_ is what made you angry? But you _do_ make the most pleasant sounds,” he whispered in his ear. “I could listen to them all night long.”

“Silly assassin, can’t you ever think of anything else? And I don’t – do that.” Airam glared at the proprietor, who was still standing nearby.

“With you around? No. And it would be cruel to ask it from me,” he purred, and nibbled his ear and was pleased to hear that Air’s breath quickened. “Let’s go home, _amore_ … let’s see if what is written in that book is true or not.”

Airam just raised in brows and marched out of the shop. _Brasca_. It seemed he was in trouble again.

oOo

Back in their villa, he tried his best – he ordered to have dinner served on the balcony, so they could enjoy the view of the sunset over the Antivan bay; he had all Airam’s favourite meals prepared, he even called for the best _banda vocale_ to sing serenades. It seemed to work… but sometimes, there would be that knowing smirk at Airam’s face, and he knew it wasn’t over yet.

Later in their bedroom he pulled Airam for kiss, half expecting to be pushed away. But Airam responded, eagerly, passionately – but quietly. No moans, no gasps, no nothing. It was unnerving.  
“Air, please forgive me. What more should I do? Tell me and I will, I swear. You know how I love listening to your voice.”

“No.”

“Then I will have to make you.“ He grinned.

“You can most certainly try,” snapped Airam.

“Oh ho. So this is a challenge now, is it? As you wish, my dear, a challenge it will be. But if I win… you will have to fulfil a wish for me, yes?”

“Deal. And same if I win – you’ll fulfil one of my wishes. But let me warn you, Zevran… do you know what is the most important thing for a mage?”

“Oh? What?”

“Strong will, Zev. Strong will.”

“Is that so? And do you know what the most important thing is for an assassin, _amore_? The will to win. Oh, and I believe gasping my name and pleading also classify as pleasant sounds as well… They definitely sound pleasant to me.”

“Bastard. Twisting the rules just so you can win.”

He chuckled. “I am not twisting anything, my dear, as there were no rules, until now... So, shall we begin?”

oOo

He rolled up the right side of Airam’s shirt, and licked his nipple, chuckling when Airam shivered in response. Silly kid; should have realised he knows exactly how to play his beautiful body. He gently bit his nipple, and sucked it; then he rolled up the other side of the shirt and repeated the whole procedure on his left one as well. Only then he finally pulled off the shirt and tossed it away, and hungrily glided his hands over that beautiful chest and abdomen. Licking his navel caused another shiver to run down Airam’s body. Amused, he looked up at the boy’s face, he saw he was biting his lip.

“Ah-ah, _amore_. I will have to ask you to stop doing that. That is clearly cheating. Surely a mage with such strong will as yours can do without it?”

Airam glared at him, but stopped. “Fine. I will not move at all.”

He hesitated. Should he warn him? Sex was still very new for Airam – or rather, pleasant sex. All his previous experience with sex was about force, pain and humiliation. And while Air was eager to learn, he had to be careful. There were things that were and probably always would be a taboo – lest it would bring terrible memories and shatter him to pieces. He swore to himself that he would make sure that all Airam’s experience with sex from now on would only be pure pleasure… Any discomfort was simply unacceptable.

“ _Amore_ … you might want to take that back. With that, I have practically won already.”

“Tch. Don’t worry, I can make it.”

Stubborn little fool. “As you wish. But you remember our agreement, yes? You will tell me if anything is unpleasant or uncomfortable? Don’t stay quiet about it just because you think you'll lose. If anything is unpleasant, it is all over and I lose. All right?”

“You won’t do anything unpleasant, Zev.”

There was no doubt, no hesitation in Airam’s voice at all. He leaned for another kiss, slow and sweet – and he could almost feel the boy’s struggle to stay quiet. Oh, this would be fun. He pulled down Airam’s breeches and smalls, but was careful not to touch his cock, which was already half hard.

“Beautiful,” he chuckled. “On the bed, _amore_. So that you can see me. And remember _you_ decided you will not move at all.”

He waited until Airam was sitting, leaning on the bed-head, watching him. Only then he started undressing himself, making it a real show. Airam watched him hungrily, but obediently didn’t move at all. He started to play with his cock - and that was finally too much for his poor lover.

“Do you plan to make me moan in despair, or what? Come over here, you terrible tease,” he grumbled in needy voice – which was very pleasant, but it would not be wise to say that aloud.

“As you command.“ He smiled, climbing onto bed and leaning in for another kiss. “You are so beautiful like this… and only mine,” he said when he finally broke the kiss.

“Yes… only yours… just –” Airam caught himself in the last moment.

“Hmmm?” He purred. “What did you want to say?”

“That you’ll never win… with just talking,” came the half amused, half irritated reply, and that wouldn’t do. If he was still coherent for smart remarks, he should double his efforts, yes? So he kissed him again, while trailing his hand down his body… until it touched Airam’s erection. The boy immediately tensed and shut his eyes tightly, determinedly fighting back moans and gasps. He broke the kiss and finally turned his full attention to that lovely cock. He twirled his tongue around his head and Airam tensed again, clutching the bed sheets. Very slowly, he started licking up and down his cock, then he pulled back.

“Please, look at me, _amore_.”

Airam looked down on him, eyes darkened with lust.

“Yes, _amore_. Watch me.” He put his lips around Airam’s cock again, and slowly, very slowly, took it all in. He started sucking and fingering his balls, keeping their eyes locked all the time. Airam who was completely lost now, literally shaking by the need to cry and to move, but still determinedly quiet. It made him almost painfully hard; he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer.

Pulling away caused another painful tremble. He flipped Airam onto his belly, and gently pinched his buttocks, before stretching them and kissing his entrance.The boy's hips bucked up, but then he stiffened again. He slowly licked the ring of muscles, then pushed his tongue inside; a desperate sob escaped from Airam's lips, and his hips bucked up again.

“Wait.” He rolled off the bed, to get the vial of oil from the night stand but his sweet boy obviously misunderstood.

“Nno– I give up – just don’t... leave me like this,” he sobbed, turning to look at him.

Grabbing the vial, he immediately returned to him and kissed him soothingly. “Of course not. I would never do that. What kind of monster do you think I am?”

He spread the oil over his hand and pushed first one, then a second finger into Airam. “Please, _amore_. Let me hear your sweet voice.”

“Whatever you want, Zev,” he moaned back, rocking his hips “just – please – I _need_ you, now.”

He pulled away his fingers, quickly spreading oil over his cock. Airam flipped back to his back and spread his legs, opening himself wide. He quickly positioned himself, and pushed into him in one smooth move. Giving him a little time to adjust, he leaned forward and kissed him. When he started pushing, Airam groaned loudly, in pure pleasure. After all that teasing, none of them could last long; he grasped the boy’s cock and began stroking it firmly in time with his rapid thrusts, and soon his sweet lover was howling in pleasure.

“Yes! Yes, oh Maker, Zev!”

He continued pounding into Airam; it didn’t take long before the boy cried out loudly, spilling his seed on his stomach and his hand. Only a few more thrusts and he was releasing deep inside his lover with a loud groan. Panting with exhaustion, he lay down next to Airam, wrapping his arms around the boy.

They laid there quietly for some time, before Airam chuckled, softly. “As amazing as that was, Zev… let’s not do this again. I almost lost the last bit of my sanity.”

“So you agree to never deny me hearing your pleasant sounds again?”

Airam laughed. “Never again. Me and all my sounds are all yours.”

“As I am yours,” he said, leaning to kiss him.

“So what do you want me to do, now that you won?”’

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll think of something, never worry about that.“ He grinned slyly.

oOo

“I’ve heard a strange rumour, amore. Care to hear it?”

“Sure,” said Airam, but didn’t even look up from his book.

“I’ve heard that all across Thedas, servants of some powerful mage are buying that book about names.”

“Amazing.” Airam was still unimpressed.

“The mage even paid the scholar who wrote it to burn all his drafts and notes and move out of Thedas.”

“Impressive.”

“Yes, and it’s said the mage is very powerful, his name begins with S, and has dark violet hair.”

“What do you – oh! Oh Maker!”

“That’s right. It has to be Rashwash.”

“ _Aadishwara_ , Zev. It’s not that difficult. Ah! Yes, that’s just like grandpa, only someone crazy like him could do that!”

“See, that’s what happens when you don’t make those pleasant sounds regularly. You turn all crazy.”

Airam chuckled. “Well, not everyone has the best lover in Antiva to help them realise it.”

“So true… so what would you say about another lesson?”

“Well you know I love to learn new things...”

“Then we’re in for another long night…”

 


End file.
